1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exerciser, more particularly to a stretching exerciser for performing forward and rearward stretching exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this age of health consciousness, there is always a need to provide exercise equipments for stretching muscles to help alleviate physical problems, such as sore backs.